


Prompt #001 Magic

by kurgaya



Series: Divine Footsteps [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiro's cool, mellow voice lifted the opening sentence from the book and made the words dance with the magic inscribed within them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #001 Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Зарисовка #001 Магия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638126) by [a_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_m/pseuds/a_m)



> Am I allowed to fall in love with something I wrote?
> 
> (I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately)

**Healing Words**

When he was sick as a young child, Masaki used to read his stories to coax him to sleep. At the age he was now he barely remembered what it was like, to lie feverish and be comforted by the sound of his mother's soft voice, reciting passages after passages of adventure and impossible creatures that only a child could believe. That time had long passed, but her smile remained deep in Ichigo memories, and her touch, as she stroked his hair down onto his sweaty forehead, was something he always treasured.

He didn't get sick in Soul Society that often - nobody did (other than Ukitake-taicho of course) so it had taken him a handful of rounds of the flu and many hundreds of years because he felt brave enough to reach over to his husband and ask - 

"Can you do something for me?"

(Even if it came out spluttered with a cough and rather slurred)

He was rewarded with a smile for his efforts though, and the hand that had entwined itself in his own gripped tighter in question.

"What do you need?" Toshiro asked, in a voice that revealed his inability to deny his lover's frail request.

Ichigo smiled, wishing that his body didn't groan at him for doing something as minuscule as that. "Read to me?"

There was a large bookcase in their room, the books mainly Toshiro's, but the one that was brought back to the bed was that of Ichigo's - 'Harry Potter', the same one his mother used to read from. Toshiro flipped it open to the first page and then held it in one hand, the other returning to it's place joined with Ichigo's. He'd have to use it to turn the pages every now and then, but Ichigo was pretty sure he would be asleep before that happened too many times.

A moment of quiet filled the small space between them, filled only with Ichigo's harsh breaths, before Toshiro's cool, mellow voice lifted the opening sentence from the book and made the words dance with the magic inscribed within them:

"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much..."   



End file.
